


Just Eat Something, Please?

by Goldsteinscamander



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 18:43:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16838254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goldsteinscamander/pseuds/Goldsteinscamander
Summary: The reader notices that Newt is skinny and cooks for him until he gains weight.





	Just Eat Something, Please?

Newt was looking awfully skinny. He had been so busy taking care of his creatures that he hadn’t eaten in days. You decided to make him some home cooked food and make him eat.

Starting with your delicious vegan lasagna. It was filling, had carbs and was Newt’s favourite. You spent all day making it and when it was almost cooked, Newt climbed out of the suitcase, his stomach growling. 

“Mmmm, that smells so good.” 

It’s my famous vegan lasagna, your favourite.“

"It smells really good, Y/N. But, I don’t have time to eat.”

“Yes, you do. Now sit and eat”, you pointed at a chair with your spatula.

Newt sat and finished the entire lasagna in 30 minutes.

You produced a raspberry pie, seemingly out of nowhere and placed it on the table. Newt proceeded to eat it too.

You continued this routine for several weeks, Newt saying that he didn’t have time to eat and then shovelling down everything you cooked.

Eventually, Newt gained a few pounds and you were satisfied. You now let him spend as much time in his case as he wished.


End file.
